Cilento et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,374 disclose a two piece ostomy system in which the body side is a composite of a first adhesive component which contacts the skin adjacent the stoma, a coupling element, and a second adhesive component which is thin and flexible in comparison to the first adhesive component and has a degree of porosity. The second adhesive component contacts the skin at a distance from the stoma.
Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,100 discloses a two piece ostomy system in which the body side includes a resilient sealing ring 32 of any pliable and tacky material capable of sealingly engaging the peristomal area secured to gas-permeable water resistant microporous backing 30. A portion of the backing 30 extends beyond sealing ring 32 and is coated with a layer of pressure sensitive microporous adhesive.
Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,145 discloses a one-piece ostomy pouch in which the adhesive attaching means comprises a ring of a non-porous hydrocolloid containing adhesive of 10 to 30 mils attached to a tape of 2 to 3 mils. The tape consists of a microporous adhesive and a breathable non-woven backing.
Samuelsen in European Patent Application 264,299 discloses a hydrocolloid containing adhesive skin barrier or sealing pad which can be employed as the attaching means for an ostomy pouch. The outer periphery of the sealing pad is bevelled such that its thickness adjacent its outer edge does not exceed about one quarter of the thickness of its non-bevelled region.